I Don't Want To Be Alone
by QuEeNoFrAnDoM
Summary: Mimi's dead, and Roger is starting to feel he has nothing left...Until someone shows him what true love really is, that is. [MarkRoger]
1. Mimi

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT. At all. Surrey, everyone! By the way, this is POST-Rent, but Angel is alive, and Mimi is dead, because I say so!!! D: 

**WARNING:**

Slash Mostly Roger/Mark

Strong Language

**Chapter 1**

Mark sighed, leaning back against the headboard of his new bed. He had finally gotten a new part-time job. Part-time so he could take care of Roger. Since Mimi's death, nothing had been the same. He yawned, his eyelids fluttering as he thought, his bright blue eyes closing as he fell asleep.

_"Mark...," the name sounded beautiful on the rocker's lips, his dark eyes focused on the filmmaker who sat across the room. "Mark..."_

_Mark turned to look at his friend and roommate. "Yea, Rog?," he called back, taking his hands away from his beloved camera. Roger had just come home from hanging out with Collins, and he looked terrified._

_"It's Mimi..."_

_"What about her? Did you guys break up again?," Mark asked this carefully, hurrying over to his friend to comfort him._

_"No...Mimi...Mimi is dead, Mark...," rasped Roger, his eyes growing wide. "She died while me and Collins were out...I went to check on her and she was lying on her couch...Just sprawled there...Dead."_

_Mark's eyes widened. Mimi...Dead?! "Oh god...," Mark mumbled as Roger buried his face in the filmmaker's chest, sobbing like a small child who'd lost it's parents. Mark enfolded his friend in his arms. "It's going to be alright Roger..."_

"It's going to be alright...," the albino mumbled, unaware of a new presence in his room as he slept. The tall guitarist sat on Mark's bed, holding out a hand and putting it on Mark's forehead. "Mark?," he called softly, gently shaking him awake.

"Huh? What?," Mark cried, opening his eyes and looking up at Roger. "Rog? What is it, man?," he asked simply.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here?"

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight...," was all Roger had to say. Mark smiled, sitting up and wrapping him in his thin arms.

"Sure...Go ahead."


	2. Breakfast at Roger's

Disclaimer: As I said previously, I do not own RENT. shniffle

**WARNING:**

Slash

Strong language

**Chapter 2**

Mark woke up the next morning to hear plates clattering on the kitchen table. He groaned and sat up, swinging his legs off of the bed and standing up, pulling on his jeans and looking around for something else. "Damn...Laundry day," he mumbled as he couldn't find any clean shirts. He sighed and walked out into the living room, shirtless, and blinked at the sight of Maureen and Joanne staring at him from the couch, Roger and Collins standing over the stove in the kitchen, deep in conversation, and Angel standing at the mantel.

"Er...Hey guys..."

( Cue squealing fangirls. )

( -Can't help but squeal along- )

Maureen jumped up, causing Joanne to start.

"OMIGOD, MARKY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SHIRTLESS IN FOREVER!!!," she squealed, hurrying over and pressing a beautiful hand to his thin, slightly muscled stomach in amazement.

Roger took that moment to look up, and laughed. "Maureen, you're such a weirdo. Getting excited over your ex running around shirtless," he taunted, and Collins simply smiled at her apologetically.

Mark pushed Maureen's hand away. "For once, I'd have to agree with Roger. You're kind of over-excited..."

"Sowwy, Marky!," crooned Maureen, hurrying back to Joanne and pouting at her apologetically. They then began to giggle and talk again. Mark shook his head, smiling as he looked at Angel.

"Good morning, Mark!," said Angel sweetly, walking over and slinging her arm around his neck, leading him to the table and sittin down beside him as Roger and Collins jumped. There was a sound of plates crashing and glass breaking and Roger shouting, "FUCK!" Mark looked at them in surprise, and hurried into the kitchen, only to see broken glass all over the kitchen floor. Roger and Mark, of course, looked kind of worried, as neither had shoes or socks on, and could easily get their feet cut on the glass if they tried to help clean up, but Collins resolved this by seizing Roger around the waist and carrying him out of the kitchen.

Roger turned red the moment his feet touched the ground again. "Thanks Tom," he mumbled, and Mark felt a pang of...Jealousy? Shit. There was no way Mark was jealous of Collins being able to be so close to Roger! No fucking way! They were best friends, and that was all! Mark's bright eyes seemed to be burning a hole in Roger's skull, because Roger turned and looked at him blankly. Mark turned red and looked away, his glasses slipping slightly down his nose.

--------

Roger continued to look at Mark blankly for a few moments, then smiled. "Mark, you alright man?," he asked. Mark jumped and looked at him, nodding. Roger laughed. "Whatever you say...Anyway, I'm going down to the Life, everyone," he said, heading for the door. Then he heard Mark ask,

"Can I come?"

Roger blinked and nodded. "Sure." Mark grinned and raced after him.


	3. Things Heat Up

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT...But I'm working on that fact...evil smile

**WARNING:**

Slash

Strong Language

**Chapter 3**

As Mark and Roger sat in the Life Cafe, Mark sighed. "You don't have any money, do you?," he asked, and Roger blinked. Then nodded, pulling a twenty, two ones, and a five from his pocket. Mark raised an eyebrow. "I borrowed some from Angel. He said I can pay him back whenever."

Mark smiled. "Angel's such a sweetheart." Roger nodded, shoving the money back in his pocket and gulping down some of his coffee. Mark smiled behind his cup of tea. Roger wasn't at all polite. His manners were like that of a twelve-year-old. Roger looked up. Mark was staring at him from behind his coffee cup, and it was really making him uncomfortable.

"Mark, man, you alright?," he asked. Mark jumped, splashing coffee all over his shirt, which he'd borrowed from Roger. He turned red. "Uh...I'm fine. Just a little bit warm," he said with an amused smile and Roger sighed.

"Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up," he said, dragging Mark from his seat and past the guy at the door, who we'll call Bob for now and who cried out as they pushed past him and out into the cold, snowy streets of New York.

--------

Angel looked up from the magazine she had been flipping through as the door opened. She looked from tea-soaked Mark to laughing Roger and blinked. "Have fun?," she called. Maureen and Joanne looked up at them and frowned.

"Mark? Why are you covered in...Tea?"

"Marky?! What happened?!"

Mark sighed. "I accidentally spilled tea on myself at the cafe. I'm going to go clean up," he said simply, walking off to his room.

"What really happened, Roger?," asked Maureen.

Roger smiled. "That _is_ what happened," he said, going into his room and grabbing a clean shirt, then heading back out to the living room. "I'm going to take this to Mark." We all nodded, going back to what we were doing.

---------

Roger padded across the floor of the loft, knocking on Mark's door. "Mark? It's Roger. I've got a shirt for you."

Mark looked up as the door opened, tossing the soiled shirt onto the loft floor as Roger came in and closed the door behind him. He looked at Roger, then noticed Roger staring at him. "What?," he asked.

Roger smiled. "Nothing, man," he said, stepping forward and wrapping his slightly-muscled arms around the thin man. "Nothing at all."

Mark blinked, eyes widening as a red glow etched itself across his face. "Rog..."

**NOTE: The first three chapters are mainly fluffy, cute chapters. The chapter after this will be different. YUM SLASHY GOODNESS!!!**


	4. An Unexpected Twist

Disclaimer: Don't own RENT.

**Note: I'm not very experienced with slash. Blah. I must get beta-readers! Volunteers just...Message me or something. I'unno...I added in my OC, Rachel, for a bit of angst.**

**WARNING:**

Slash

Strong Language

**Chapter 3**

Mark's face reddened even more as Roger pulled him close. He looked straight into his bright green eyes, his own blue ones wide with surprise.

"Mark...I...," Roger cut himself off suddenly, pressing his lips against Mark's, his eyes shutting. Mark's eyes grew wider, but he wasn't shocked when he found himself giving in. He stood there for a moment, Roger's tongue exploring his mouth, then pulled away.

"But Roger...," he said, then heard a knock.

"Mark, Rog, you guys okay?," called a voice.

The two men stared at the door in silence as Roger released Mark from his iron grip. The door opened, revealing Collins standing in the doorway.

"Y'all okay?," he asked.

"What? Oh, yeah!," cried Mark, grabbing the shirt from Roger's hands. "Just talking." He slipped the shirt over his head and smiled at Collins, who nodded and closed the door.

Almost immediately, Mark felt himself hit the matress, Roger on top of him. "Roger...I thought...You said..."

Roger smiled. "I _am_ straight, Mark. You just look so cute," he said, getting up and leaving the room with a laugh. Mark turned red and stood up, walking from the room breathlessly. Maureen looked at them. "What's up?" Roger looked up as he settled into his armchair. "Let's see...Four-year-old waffles from your first cooking venture and a large pink stain, most likely from your 'homemade-smoothie'-making experience." Mark smiled, looking up as well. "Hey Collins! Look what's still up there! A momento from the first time you ever argued with me and Roger!"

Angel and Joanne looked at each of them blankly, and Mo and Tom laughed and explained everything. Mark glanced at Roger, who had picked up his guitar. Then they heard the front door slide open and turned around. "Eh...Excuse me, does Mark Cohen live here?," asked a feminine voice. Mark stood up, looking at the woman in the doorway blankly.

The woman was exactly the same height as Mark, with curly bubble-gum pink hair down to her waist. Her skin was chocolate-brown, and her eyes were the color of amber. She wore an orange turltle-neck sweater with a pink skirt, almost as bright as her hair, and a pair of white go-go boots. She looked around, then smiled when she saw Mark. "Mark! Long time no see! It's me, Rachel!," she called in a childish voice.

"Rachel?," wondered Joanne, Roger, Angel, and Maureen.

"Rachel!," shouted both Mark and Collins.

Rachel smiled, her eyes glowing, as she enveloped the filmmaker in a hug.

**A/N: Gwaah! Will Roger and Mark ever get time alone? What's the deal with this Rachel bitch? How does Collins know her, too? Find out in the next chapter**


	5. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, no matter what I say.**

**WARNING:**

Slash

Strong Language

Slight Angst

**Chapter 4**

"Wait...Who is this, Mark?," asked Roger and Maureen simultaneously.

"Er...Well...This is Rachel Morris, an old friend of mine from middle school. She and I haven't seen each other since 8th gra-Wait...Collins...How do _you_ know Rachel?"

"She was one of my students when I was working at N.Y.U. for that short period of time," Collins said with a shrug as Rachel grinned and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, Professor Collins. I wish I was still in college, and that you were still my teacher!"

Collins' face turned slightly red, and Angel giggled. "Tom, you not gonna introduce me to this _chica_?," she asked. Collins looked taken aback, then blinked and nodded. "Er...Rachel, this is my boyfriend, Angel Dumont Schunard. Angel, this is my former student, Rachel." Angel stood up, her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she stuck out a hand to the girl, who looked at her blankly.

Suddenly, Rachel smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Angel," she said, shaking her hand and looking at Maureen. "And if I had to guess, you must be quote-on-quote, 'Maureen Johnson, the most smokin' bisexual girl I've ever met,' as Professor Collins used to put it." Maureen smiled.

"Aww, Tom! You said that? How sweet!"

Joanne frowned, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend protectively. By now, Rachel had turned to Roger. "I'm guessing by the semi-long hair and the scruffy look, you're Roger Davis."

"Scruffy? I'm not scruffy!," Roger exclaimed.

"Yes you are," everyone else said coldly, causing him to get an angry look on his face as he nodded at Rachel and sank into his armchair. "So...That leaves you, miss...I don't think Professor Collins mentioned anyone el-"

"I'm Joanne Jefferson, Maureen's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Morris."

Rachel smiled. "Please, it's Rachel."

"Rachel, then."

Roger could tell already that Rachel would fit in fine, but he didn't like her. "So what brings you from Scarsdale to Alphabet City, Rachel?"


	6. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, no matter what I say.**

**A/N: There's a bit of Mark/Roger jealousy and slight Mark/Rachel in this chapter.**

**WARNING:**

Slash

Strong Language

Slight Angst

**Chapter 6**

Rachel sighed and went to sit down, but Mark smiled and pulled her onto the couch with him, Joanne, and Maureen. Of course, there was almost no room, so she was half-sitting on his lap, half on what little space there was left on the couch. Roger felt a pang of jealousy, and opened his mouth to say something, but Rachel had begun to speak.

"To answer your question, Roger, I'm in New York because I came here for high school. I also stayed for college, going to N.Y.U, but dropped out to live with my boyfriend Sam in his crappy apartment on Avenue H. I lived there with him until about a month ago, when I found out he was cheating on me and had AIDs. I got pissed off and left, and ran into this nice guy at the Life Cafe. Benny or something-," she was cut off as Maureen asked,

"Benny Coffin?"

"Yeah! That's it. He told me he and his wife had some room at his place, after I told him about Sam and how I'd moved out and had nowhere to go, so I've been living with him. He told me he was you guys' landlord and that Mark lived here, so I dropped by for a visit," she said.

"YOU'RE LIVING WITH BENNY?!," shouted Roger in horror, and everyone looked at him in surprise. His eyes were wide, and his mouth open, obviously still shocked over the fact that Mark's friend was living with the person Mark and Roger hated most.

Rachel smiled. "Well...Only because all my stuff is at his place and his wife seems to love having me around. Come on, I'm a 25-year-old woman who happens to be friends with her husband's-er, friends," she said. There was a knock at the door and Benny peered in. "Rae, you coming? Allison will be pissed if we're late for dinner," he said. Rachel nodded. "I'm coming, Benny. One sec," she said, standing up and smoothing the front of her clothes. Mark looked slightly disappointed, sparking the jealousy in Roger again.

"Well guys, it was nice seeing you! I gotta go with Benny, since there's no way I'll be able to-"

"We can drive you to Benny's house," offered Joanne.

"Yeah! You could stay here with us and catch up!," suggested Mark excitedly.

Rachel looked at Benny, who shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'll see you at home," he said, leaving. Rachel shrugged. "Okay, I guess it's settled!"

Mark grinned and pulled Rachel back onto the couch, not noticing the annoyance in Roger's eyes.


	7. For The Readers

Hmm...I wrote two chapter sevens...Hey! Readers! What do you think? Should I post:

Chapter 7 - Cute, kind of funny in it's own way, a bit more love for Roger but not from Mark DX .

Chapter 7A - Written from Mo's point of view. Mo needs her attention, for she is an attention-whore! D


	8. A Triangle

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, no matter what I say.**

**Note: Due to unanimous decision, I put up Chapter 7, and not 7A. If you wish to read Chapter 7A, I'd be glad to send it to you if you message me. **

**-Queen **

**WARNING:**

Slash

Strong Language

Slight Angst

**Chapter 7**

**Roger's P.O.V.**

_I don't like her. No, more like I can't like her. She's too perky, too kind, too...Close to Mark? Oh shit! What am I thinking? Am I falling for Mark? Wait, what are they talking about?,_ I wondered, sitting up slightly and coming back to the real world.

"Mark, whatever happened between you and Nanette?," asked Rachel. _God I hate her so much..._

"I dunno. We dated in high school for a while, but we sort of fell apart," Mark replied with a shrug. _Good thing, too. If you hadn't I don't think I'd be very happy...Shit!_

I jumped up. "I'm making coffee," I said suddenly, dashing into the kitchen. I stood with my back to the living room, huddled over the coffee maker, crossing my arms.

"I'll be right back, guys," I heard Rachel say, and the next thing I knew, I heard her come into the kitchen. "Roger?"

I turned to look at her. "What?," I asked, keeping my cool.

She frowned. "Are you avoiding me?," she asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No," I lied. She didn't believe me, of course. She sighed and walked over to me. "Roger, are you uncomfortable because of the way Mark's acting?," she asked coolly. I looked at her. _What's with this bitch and asking questions?!_ I was silent. She was silent.

"...So that's it," she said suddenly. "Roger, I don't like Mark that way. He and I dated for about three weeks in 7th grade, but that's all. There's nothing to be uncomfortable about." I looked at her in surprise, and she smiled. _Well...Maybe...She's not so bad..._

Then she surprised me. She kissed me gently on the cheek, smiling again, then left. I blinked, watching her bounce from the room in her shiny white go-go boots and colorful clothes, her pink hair bouncing along with her like cotton candy. Then, I smiled. _Nah...She's not so bad..._

**A/N: There's slight ROGER/Rachel in this chapter. Hehe, Mark likes Rachel, who likes Roger, who likes Mark and slightly Rachel. ISSA TRIANGLE! What will happen next time?**


	9. Not True

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, no matter what I say. I'll be adding little notes from the Bohemians here and there for the rest of the story. Yay!**

**WARNING:**

Slash

Strong Language

Slight Angst

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I sighed, running a hand through my curly pink hair and watching Maureen grab Mark's camera. I giggled, sitting down on his lap so he couldn't chase her. "Get off! I need to kill Maureen!," Mark yelled.

I smiled. "I don't think that gives me much incentive to move. Maureen's cool!," I replied, sticking out my tongue and tweaking his nose. Me and Mark were always pretty close, and I'm pretty sure he only tolerated Maureen's perkiness because she was just like me. Only I had _much_ better fashion sense. Just kidding, Mo.

( Maureen's Note: Rae, you do not insult me in the least. Besides, you can make it up to me by letting me play with your hair! So cute! )

Roger returned from the kitchen at this point, only to see Maureen giggling from the doorway of the loft, Mark's camera under her arm, Joanne smirking as she watched in amusement as Mark struggled to push me off of his lap, and Angel and Collins sat in his armchair, smiling like they had something to hide.

I finally sighed and jumped up, causing Mark to topple off the couch in surprise. He then jumped up, running towards Maureen and slipping on a random blanket left on the ground. Roger and I both started to laugh as he hit the ground face-first, and Roger hurried over to help him. _Roger's such a nice guy..._

( Roger's Note: Why thank you!

Rachel's Note: MY CHAPTER! -hisses-

Roger: 0.0 )

Anyway, I watched as a bright red Mark got to his feet and snatched his beloved camera from Maureen. "God, why are you so attached to that thing?," asked Maureen in annoyance. I looked at Roger, who looked at Mark, who looked at me, and we all said, "Long story."

Collins and Angel burst into laughter. "You guys are a love _triangulo_," Angel said between her laughter. "Yeah! Roger, you like Mark-," Collins said, and Mark looked at Roger in surprise, his face tomato red, "Mark, you like Rachel-," it was my turn to turn red and look at Mark, "And Rachel, you like Roger!" Roger blanched slightly, looking at me.

I stamped my foot. "That's not true, Collins!"

"Oh, but it is."


	10. The Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, no matter what I say. I'll be adding little notes from the Bohemians here and there for the rest of the story. Yay!**

**WARNING:**

Slash

Strong Language

Slight Angst

**Chapter 8**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

_Now this is getting interesting_. Maureen had grabbed back Mark's camera and was now sitting next to me, and we'd just figured out how to work it, so we caught this 'love triangle' conversation on film. I smiled. Rachel stamped her foot.

"That's not true, Collins!," she cried in annoyance.

"Oh, but it is," I replied.

"Wait---Roger likes Mark?," Maureen cried suddenly. Apparently, that was all she had heard.

"NO!," cried both Roger and Mark.

"Yes!," cried both me and Collins at the same time as them. _This is fun!_

I grinned. "See? They _so_ like each other, _si?_"

"No, not _si!_ No! I do not like Mark!," protested Roger, causing Rachel and Mark to look at him.

I could see the look on Mark's face, and it was adorable. I stood up, walking over and enveloping Mark in my arms. "'S okay, sweetheart. _Está bien, me amor,_" I crooned, and Mark just stood there, staring at Roger, whose face had a look that was a mixture of anger, repulsion, and fear. I knew that look. It was the look Roger got when he was _**pissed**_.

"Roger, sweetie. Calm down," I said. "We were just playing."

"Yeah?! Well, I don't like this game. If you need me, I'll be at the Life." With that, Roger stormed from the apartment. Rachel looked at me.

"What's the 'Life'?," she asked.

"The Life Cafe."


	11. We Love Bohemia!

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, no matter what I say. I'll be adding little notes from the Bohemians here and there for the rest of the story. Yay!**

**WARNING:**

Slash

Strong Language

Slight Angst

**Chapter 10**

**Roger's P.O.V.**

I sighed. _Those guys are annoying. Me? Like Mark? As if!_

Suddenly, I heard Bob cry out, "No! Not tonight! All of you, out!"

"Aww, come on!"

"You know we'll get in anyway."

"Where's Roger?"

"Roger!"

"Rog!"

"Rog-ee!"

I winced and slid down into my seat. _Crap..._

"There he is!," someone yelled, and a group of six people ran over and crowded around my table.

"Guys, go away...," I mumbled.

"No!"

"No way!"

"We're staying!," Mark finished, cutting everyone else off and sitting down next to me. I looked at him.

"Rog man, you okay?," he asked nervously. I paused, thinking, then nodded.

Rachel sat down with Angel on Mark's side, while Collins and Maureen sat across from us, and Joanne sat between me and Collins. Then everyone began to talk at once.

"Do you _really_ like me, Roger?" ( Mark, of course )

"Markie and Rog-er, sitting in a tree..." ( Maureen, Rachel, and Angel. I knew Rachel'd fit in. -sigh- )

"Somebody pass me my pasta." ( Collins )

"Ooh, Tofu!" ( Rachel )

"Wine and beer!" ( Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Angel, and Collins )

Then I burst out laughing. Mark proceeded to jump on the table and start to sing, much to the employees' dismay.

_"La Vie Boheme,"_ we all chanted as Mark did a dance.

_"To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing. The need to express, to communicate. To going against the grain, going-insane, going ma-a-a-a-ad,"_ he sang, then pulled Rachel onto the table and sat down.

Rachel looked clueless for a second, then smiled and began to dance as well. _"To loving ten-sion, no pen-sion, to more-than-one-dimen-sion. To starvin' for attention, hatinf con-en-ion, hating pre-ten-sion. Not to mention, of course, hating dear old...Mum and...Daaaaad!"_

Mark grinned and pulled me to my feet, making me realize I had to sing, too. I sighed. _"To riding-Your bike-Midday past the three-piece-suits!," _Mark sang.

_"To fruits!," _I cried.

_"To no absolutes!,"_ Maureen cried, throwing her arms around Rachel's shoulder as she climbed onto the table.

_"To __Absolut__."_

_"To choice!"_

_"To the Village Vo-ice!"_

Suddenly, we heard a new voice join the throng. "To any passing fad," said Benjamin Coffin the 3rd as we all turned around.

**Next Time...The bohemians go to Benny's!**


	12. Author's Note

Franki: Hey everyone, Franki here! Me and Caitlin will be taking a short leave for a while, so I'd appreciate it if you guys would continue on with your awesome reviews! We really appreciate them!

Mark: Yup!

Roger: Grrm...

Mimi: -clings to Roger- Oh Rog! You know you love them, too!

Roger: Bah, humbug.

Franki: Uh-huh...

Caitlin: -clings to Mark's arm- Roger's weird.

Mark: Try living with him.

Sirius: I'd LOVE to! -evil grin-

Remus: -whacks Sirius upside the head- Yer mine!

Sirius: -cuddles Remus- I LOVE YOU!

Remus & Franki: Good boy, Sirius.

Caitlin: Innyway, we love you all and thank you for your comments! Until next time!

- The King (Caitlin) and Queen (Franki) of Snape-dom


End file.
